Lois Lane (mirror)
|Homeworld= |Born=September 13th, 2338 |Died= |Height= |Weight= |Hair Color= |Eye Color= |Mother=Ella Lane |Father=Sam Lane |Sibling(s)= |Marital Status=Single |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Other Relatives= (cousin) (cousin) |Affiliation=Terran Rebellion, Galactic Commonwealth, New Terran Empire |PrevAssign= |Assign= |Occupation=Resistance fighter |Serial number= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} In the mirror universe Lois Joanne Lane is a female born on . Lois is the cousin of . In the 2370s Lois was a slave to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Lois later joined the Terran Rebellion in 2370. Early life Lois was born on September 13th, 2338 on to Sam Lane and Ella Lane. Terran Rebellion She later became a member of the Terran Rebellion in 2370, and in 2372, she served aboard the under Captain . Lois served on the ISS Defiant during the Battle of Terok Nor. Galactic Commonwealth Lois later joineed the Galactic Commonwealth when the Terran Rebellion transformed into it in 2378. Lois served on the under the command of Ezri Dax in 2379. New Terran Empire and rejoining the Terran Rebellion In 2385, Lois joined the New Terran Empire and served on the as MACO squad leader under Admiral . In 2408, Empress Sato began to see that Typhuss was once again trying to take imperial power into his own hands again. Sato exiled him and put him on a ship heading towards the Delta Quadrant. Empress Sato also exiled another members of his family, Lois Lane and Chole Sullivan. Lois along with Olivia, Typhuss and Chole found the Terran Rebellion which they were allowed to join as they were exiled from the New Terran Empire by Empress . Physical appearance Lois is tall, physically fit, attractive Caucasian woman with long dark brunette hair, hazel eyes and a charming pearl-white smile. Since her arrival, Lois has had various clothing styles that she has worn that have consisted of a jacket, various tank tops or t-shirts, jeans and various women footwear which have had one particular common trait within them of the primary colors of red, blue, and yellow with the occasional white, pink, and purple added into the mix. Lois has also had various hairstyles as well, most notably changing her hair color from light brown with highlights to a darker brown hue. Sometimes she wears her hair in a ponytail, a short bun, a dutch braid or even a french twist. Lois would also find herself in precarious situations while chasing after a story where she'd have to dress in various costumes and disguises that for the most part are provocative in detail that give an adequate display of her physical beauty. Personality As a result of her upbringing, Lois is a persistent, slightly impulsive, if not head-strong, woman. She often uses sarcasm and random, obscure references to illustrate her point. She takes charge of, or takes over, most situations and is wildly brave, at times, often risking her life by crashing forward, only to have to either frantically talk her way out of or physically defend herself in dangerous situations. Lois's familiar relationships give great insight into her motivations and actions. She is as close as a sister to her cousins Chloe and Typhuss and is very protective of them. Lois has been shown to bravely do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of her loved ones. Her nickname for Typhuss is "Smallville." Lois's tough exterior seemingly covers underlying insecurities. She desperately seeks approval from her father, even though she feels like he abandoned her for his military duties after the death of her mother when Lois was 6 years old. She blames herself for her sister Lucy's failures, but is full of pride and admiration of her accomplishments. In addition, she has described herself as a "screw-up" and freely acknowledges when she has worsened a situation. She also talks without thinking, causing her to often seem insensitive, but usually regretfully so. Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel Category:MACO personnel (mirror) Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:Lane family Category:Mirror universe